Dear Lelouch Vi Britannia
by Cielle-W0lfberg
Summary: SPOIL Le soir de la mort de Lelouch, vers minuit, une jeune princesse écrit une lettre. Elle est destinée à Lelouch Vi Britannia, pour la mettre dans sa tombe... Elle écrira ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle souhaite, avec son Onii-chan.


Attention, spoil sur la fin de Code Geass r2 !!! ( même si je pense, tout le monde le sais...)

Spoil : Dans le cas où Lelouch est belle et bien mort, voici une lettre que Nanaly écrira le soir de sa mort, pour la mettre dans la tombe de son Onii-sama.

Anime : Code Geass/ Code Geass r2

Genre : Dramatic... A vrai dire je vois pas où la mettre à part là.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi x3 !

~~~~~~~~

_Minuit sonna. Nanaly était sur son bureau. Elle écrit. La pièce sombre et calme donne de l'écho aux pleurs de la jeune princesse._

« Cher Grand-Frère.

Aujourd'hui tu es mort.

Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'exprimer une dernière fois ce que je ressents.

Je sais que je fais peut-être ça pour rien. Je n'ai jamais cru en un dieu. Mais si Dieu existe, faites que cette lettre te vienne bien. Au pire, j'écrirais pour rien...

Je t'aime. Mon grand-frère.

Je ne pourrais maintenant plus jamais me lever sans penser à toi. Vivre sans ta présence sera très dur. Mais comme toutes les personnes qui ont eu un décès dans leur famille, je vais finir par oublier. Et je ne penserais à toi que rarement.

Franchement, je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça.

Je veux vivre comme avant.

Je veux que tu sois à côté de moi, que tu me bordes.

Que tu fasses le père noël pour moi !

Je sais, je suis égoïste.

Pourquoi ne pas te laisser tranquille. Tu es mort après tout. »

_Sur la lettre, des larmes tombaient._

« Pourquoi tout c'est passé ainsi.

Pourquoi Euphie est-elle morte ?

Pourquoi certaines personnes mettent toutes les tragédies du monde à ton dos ?

Pourquoi dois-je te remplacer ?

Pourquoi Shirley est morte ?

Et aussi Maman ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça...

Pourquoi... »

_Des lettres commencent à s'estomper à cause des larmes de la jeune fille. Et s'essuia les yeux grâce à ses manches._

« Pardon de m'emporter.

Ta lettre va être pleine de larmes... C'est dommage.

...

Je peux t'expliquer le moment où tu es mort s'il te plait ?

Je sais que tu la connais surement, mais je veux parler le plus possible avec toi... Même en vain.

En te voyant tombé de ton piédestal, j'ai cru que mon cœur allé cesser de battre.

Tu te souviens du jour, quand nous étions encore avec Maman et Euphie-chan ?

Tu m'avais dit que les gens étaient tous reliés par un fil. Tu avais lu ça dans un conte pour enfant. C'était un soir où je n'arrivais pas à dormir. C'était le sixième conte que tu me lisais d'ailleurs ! Et c'est celui qui ma marqué le plus. A la fin de l'histoire, la petite princesse vit son prince charmant mourir, et son fil avec elle se coupa. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Son cœur s'était arrêter de battre. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'était reprise, et la vie repris son cour normal. Jusqu'au jour ou elle retrouva sur le sol un fil sur le sol, formant la lettre du prénom du prince. J'avais tellement pleuré que j'étais encore plus réveillé qu'avant. Et tu m'avais que nos files, même si ont étés vieux, mêmes si on mourraient, resteraient attachés où qu'on soit.

Le mien est toujours la et je pourrais un jour rejoindre le bout, et revenir avec toi. Même quand tu es tombé, même quand tu as fermés tes yeux sur l'estrade, quand ton cœur avait cessé de battre, nos fils sont surement rester accrochés ensemble...

Villeta-san et les autres ont délivré les otages. C'était la pagaille.

Tout le monde s'écriaient « Zero ! Zero ! Zero ! »

Et moi je ne faisais qu'une chose, hurler de désespoir.

Après, un des gardes ma pris de force.

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, en vain.

On m'amena dans un endroit loin de toi.

Ton corps était toujours inerte, ton sang coulait sans arrêt, et on m'éloignait de toi !

J'ai voulu que tout le monde disparaissent ! Que je puisse rester à côté de toi quelques minutes de plus... Mais c'était impossible. Finalement, on m'emmena dans un immeuble pas loin. Je vis des personnes emportés ton corps. Je tapais sur la vitre ! Hurlait ! Appelais ton nom !

Mais personne ne pouvait m'entendre. J'étais seule.

Je suis seule.

Et triste.

Maintenant je ne peux dire qu'une chose.

A plus tard.

Je retrouverais un jour, surement, le bout du fil.

Je t'aime tellement...

Onii-chan, bisoux.

PS : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Suzaku-san prends soin et prendras toujours soin de moi. Toi, repose toi et attends moi. »

_Nanaly prit la lettre, la plia en trois, et la mit délicatement, sans la froisser sous ses tremblements, dans une jolie enveloppe ornée d'or._

_00H45._

_Suzaku entra dans la pièce. Nanaly était toujours en larmes sur son bureau. Elle dormait, sa lettre à la main, avec écrit dessus « Dear Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia. »_

_Le jeune homme baissa le regard, il prit la princesse dans ses bras et alla la couchait. Une fois dans sa chambre, il l'embrassa sur le front et chuchota quelques mots :_

« **Dort Bien Nana-chan. Demain... Ton grand-frère se fera enterré. Ne soit pas fatigué. Bonne nuit... »**

_Nanaly versa une autre larme dans son sommeil..._

**« Onii-chan... Ouvre les ! Ou... Ouvre tes... tes yeux... Onii-chan... »**

_Suzaku sortit de la pièce, un pincement au cœur._

By Cielle-W0lfberg.

_Tout droit réservé._

**XD**

Ps : _Pardon des fautes d'orthographes._


End file.
